Varying Thoughts In Gloom
by BlackStarlet
Summary: Mrs Lovett trys to relieve Sweeney's gloom. SweeneyLovett. A oneshot.


**Varying Thoughts In Gloom**

Mrs Lovett trys to relieve Sweeney's gloom. Inculdes the use of Dasies - dead and alive.

* * *

_I been thinkin' flowers  
Maybe daisies  
To brighten up the room  
Don't you think some flowers  
Pretty daisies  
Might relieve the gloom?_

Trying to relive his gloom was seeming harder everyday than when she first set out to so. Judge. The only thing on his mind, it left no room for other things. He seemed to be listening less and less to her each day. Maybe he'd want to listen to her one day and she'd give up and surrender to the silence he was drowned in, only then might he value her ideas and opinions. She knew though that she would never see the day where Mr. T honestly asked and cared for her opinion. Years ago Ben would genuinely ask her, now it wasn't in his nature to.

Thinking about it now Mrs Lovett thought it would seem pretty strange to walk into his barber shop one afternoon and notice the pretty flowers placed on the side amongst its surroundings. A possibly bright white, if she chose daisies, standing out like a diamond in a sea of black and grey. Something that would relive their gloom, the dark tones that surrounded them would be welcomed as a blessing in her mind, but her heart seemed not so fond on the idea. Without the gloom, would Mr. T stay around?

She would still try to relieve his gloom. Her heart hoped it would lead him to think about things and someone more closer to home…

Maybe.

_Gilley flowers maybe  
__'Stead of daisies  
__I don't know, though  
__What do you think?_

Toby lay asleep on her lap worn out with the busy day and an excessive amount of gin. Mrs Lovett absent mindly twirled his hair with her fingers as watched from the booth in the shop as Mr. T stalked up the stairs to his barber shop.

She'd been out with Toby during the day and stopped to buy some daises from the flower shop, they didn't have any gilley flowers.

She wanted to know if he realised that it was she who had put them there. He would be down for his dinner soon; she hoped he would be in better spirits than he had been in as of late. She would smile knowing that she'd done something to make him happy. Her heart prayed that he would think about things and someone more closer to home…

He didn't. He wasn't.

He didn't notice her flowers; if he did he never said thank-you or showed any gratitude towards her. While he ate she hung onto the hope that he would thank her after he'd finished eating his dinner. He kept ranting 'bout the Judge so she left to put Toby in bed, when she came back he had gone back up to his shop. She knew as she heard his loud footsteps from upstairs.

_All good things come to those who can  
__Wait!_

Could she wait for all the good things with Mr. T she had dreamt about in her sleep, sometimes in the day, to happen.

A week later he still hadn't noticed. She took her anger out on the bodies in the bake house as she prepared them for her pies. She wouldn't shut up her shop and cry in the back room just because Mr. T felt like being an ungrateful shit towards her. He was right and wrong when he said there were two kinds of men. There's one who treats everyone like shit, and the other who can't wait to get his release. Mr. T was Sweeney Todd & Benjamin Barker. He surely couldn't be one type of man as Ben was always good to her. So she thought why he couldn't be both.

Anthony was just about to leave Mr Todd when he noticed the dead flowers that sat upon a wooden surface. 'Mr Todd?'

'What now?' he called as he polished his razors.

'Don't you think you should replace those, sir?' Mr Todd turned round and his attention was directed to the wilted flowers. Their dead state seemed beautiful to him, it generally brought a warmth to him he hadn't felt in the room for along time. Lucy used to buy gilley flowers; he now thought he preferred the dead daises instead. He hadn't realised he had been staring at them so long when the bell above the door rang and when he averted his gaze to the door was confronted with the sight of Mrs Lovett.

'Where'd he go?' he asked scanning the room.

'Anthony, dear? He left a few minutes ago,' Mrs Lovett replied. 'What did he want?'

'Talk about Johanna' he dismissed.

Mrs Lovett stood waiting around for minutes watching Mr. T. She noted that he seemed different in his attitude that evening. She also realised that this was the most time she had spent with him in a week. It felt uncomfortable so she left.

As the cold breeze from the wind outside hit him as the door opened it hit him. Mrs Lovett. It was her who had left the daises up here. Brought them up for him. That alone sent a hot flame through him. The evening seemed a bit more endurable now.

He began picturing his life as it was only difference was his heart lifted when he set eyes on Mrs Lovett.

'You Mrs Lovett, maybe, 'Stead of my Lucy, I don't know, though. What do you think?' He asked Mrs Lovett.

No answer came.  
She didn't hear his heartfelt question.  
She wouldn't have.

Mr. T found he had asked the question to an empty audience. His invited audience member out of sight. He failed to notice her exit.

Downstairs she wept because his heart would never want about things and someone more closer to home…

* * *

Well thats it. I hope you liked it. This fic came randomly as I was listening to Wait. Care to drop a review...? 


End file.
